The Boyfriend Deal
by SextingRobotz
Summary: Riku makes a deal with Sora after he admits how he feels.Simple.They both will "play" couple for a month.Fiesty Roxas doesn't mind his brother's deal.Axel is amused.Of course,Sora doesn't fit in to Riku's high class or image but he has a month to learn.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sora Venetianer**_

_

* * *

_

_It's weird when your worst enemy happens to be a girl named Kairi, who thinks color pink must be appied to every outfit. It's also weird when your brother, who happens to be a year older than you is called your identical twin and his boyfriend is a pyromaniac loving red head who just happens to be best friends with a guy you have a crush on. That guy is your friend after the day he shook your hand and said "Hi" to you in the hallway. At least.. I think he is but a lot of things are weird and questionable in my life. Like right now. Here I was, staring at my principal, Mr. Ishikawa who's real name is Sephiroth, stare at the new teacher's ass. That new teacher is no other than Cloud, not Mr. or Sir. Just Cloud and yes, he was blushing. "Oh wow." Namine giggled as she stared at me. "Talk about it. Ms. Ishikawa is just checking his ass out. I knew_ he was gay." Namine giggled again. "Not that. I'm talking about Riku just walking in the room." I blushed, scanning the room. _Oh shit. _There he was, walking up to Cloud with his cocky swag and smirk. "Omg…do you think he's a student in this class?" "Riku Ishikawa? In photography class ?"I blushed but saw the ironic look of it.

The most popular guy in the school working with taking pictures when of course, they'd all be of himself and his white teeth and silver, long hair. He could get a job as a model easily! He shouldn't have to take the pictures! "Um.. class." Cloud announced in a shaky voice. "Riku Ishikawa is our new student and as of right now right now the teacher. I have to handle.. um, some private matters with Mr. Ishikawa but I will return shortly." He quickly left the room with the principal, leaving us to stare at Riku with curiosity. "Ok, unexpected but hello." He responded in his usual controlled tone. "I guess ..we can sit around and talk seeing I don't know what the hell to do." I could hear some of the girls in the back giggle before whispering. That made me envious and afraid. What if he didn't notice me and flirted or even talked with someone else with more importance? I was nothing hot to look at in my own judgment. My head was round like my eyes and seemed kind of too big on my slender body. My hair was a middle brunette and messy because that's how my hair was, even with gel. My eyes were a bright blue and, to me, made my tan skin look out of place.

"What's wrong?" Namine asked with concern in her tone. I smiled because Namine always was so concerning but frowned a sad frown quickly. "Riku won't even look my way today. I'm not even dressed to his attention." Namine raised a blond eyebrow. "A Hollister shirt and cargo's seem normal to me." "Yeah.. that's the problem. I'm too normal ."I groaned, resting my head against the desk. "Hey Sora." A controlled voice greeted. That voice made me raise me eyes quick. I looked up to see Riku sitting on my desk with a nice enough smile and relaxed pose. "Looks like were classmates." "Yeah ..I guess we are." I smiled, running my hands through my already messy hair. _Quick talk, quick talk. _"Funny…why'd you chose photography class anyway?" He shrugged. "I don't really know why…I just wanted to." There seemed to be something more to the story but he said nothing else. "You know your going to be quite the talk of the class, Riku." Namine said with no shakiness in her voice. Just kindness.

Riku laughed. " I'm always the talk of something. I really don't give a hell anymore." _His laugh is so deep and pure._ I took a quick breath, searching for something to say. Just as I had fount something, Namine responded. "So, Riku. Are you going to the homecoming dance?" "Yeah.. I mean your never to old for that shit with fruit and punch. I just don't have a date." Riku said, aware of the eyes watching him but keeping cool. "_You_?" I spat out. "Don't.. have a date?" He looked at me with a amused but serious look. "I could get one but truthfully.. I'm tired of going out with whores. I think I actually want a relationship." His facial motion's switched back to it's relaxed look as he kept looking at me. "What about you, handsome? You have to have someone knocking at your door with those blue eyes." I blushed harder than I ever had in my life. _My eyes? My eyes?! _"Yeah…I wish…." I smirked, holding my feelings in. "Sora doesn't think he's hot as he really is." Namine laughed. "I think your hot, Sora." He smiled." I'd love to be your date with that blush." _Oh no…I can't hold it in. _

"Uh..t-thanks…I guess." I said, looking down. There were a million things going through my head but I was too busy looking at one. _He'd like to be my date?_ "Where is that teacher?" Namine asked, trying to ease the moment for me. "Probably fucking off. He and Sephiroth started flirting around on first day they first met." Riku said, looking at the ceiling. "You know a lot for a student." Namine said with a curious face.

" Of course. I'm the younger brother of the guy you call Mr. Ishikawa. Ever caught the last name?" He asked with a smirk. I rose my head as I suddenly remembered something. "Does that mean you can get my brother out of his detention?" He gave me a look a smirk. "Sure, _but_ you have to do something for me." I hesitated as I watched his eyes. "What do.. you want?"

**Roxas Venetianer**

-----------------

" I hate you." I frowned at Axel. "Hate is such a strong word. I prefer dislike at the moment." Axel said as he got out a cigarette. "You think I'm going to spend my only free period watching you take a smoke?" I questioned with a daring tone. "Yep, blondy." He said with a smile as he let out a white puff. I rolled my eyes before beginning to walk off. "Hey!" Axel grabbed on to my arm. "Roxas, what's wrong?" "I have a detention for helping you clean up your pyromatic mess in Chemistry. That's what's wrong." I said coldly. "Axel, your always getting in to something and I have to get you out!" He sighed.

"Not today, Roxas. I have a big test next period. Can we just chill now?" "Like you studied for it." I smirked. "I actually did. " He said with a cocky look. "What's the test about then?" I asked. "Um. Indians, right? "He said. I scoffed. "Your so predictable." He wrapped his arms around me. "But I love you." "And I sadly love you." I said accepting his kiss. "And your taking me out to eat after detention." "What?!" Axel questioned. "Come on! I'm broke!" "Well, you better do something or no Roxas bunny tonight." I teased, sticking my tongue out. He groaned. "Ok.. I'll found some place…a cheap place."

" I don't come cheap. " I teased, moving my hands down his pants. He moaned as I held on to his dick. _He is so hard right now. _I quickly pulled my hands out. "That should keep

you busy." I said as I walked away." After 4, Ax."

**-------------------**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sora Venetianer**

----------------

I couldn't believe Riku had even complimented me. Better yet, had gotten my brother out of detention…for me! To me, that meant he saw me as a someone. I mean, he wouldn't had did all of that for nothing, right? He said he would even be my date.. _my _date. Not anyone else's. But he didn't ask. _He doesn't know you, duh. _My face changed to confusion as I thought about it some more. I wasn't that obvious in how I felt about him.. was I? _Maybe he was just toying with me. Maybe this was some game. There was no way Riku Ishikawa would be this nice to him if he didn't want something. "_Could I just be another fuck toy to him ?"I questioned as I leaned against the pole. It seemed like five minutes had passed and I hadn't even seen Riku. He said meet him right by pole and here I was, wondering if he was even going to come. "Sora!" He yelled. I looked to my left to see him walking up the pathway. His hands were waving to get my attention and he had a unusual smile on him. I thought he'd have his trademark smirk, the same smirk that mad me blush when I told him my name was Sora.

But that was when we met. It was , of course, Axel who introduced us but he only did it to make me blush. Roxas could never keep any secrets with that red head so he ended up finding out my feelings about Riku. At first, I thought Riku saw me as some weirdo because of my blushy attitude around him and stuttering words. He would stare at me with a smirk for no apparent reason then walk away like nothing happened. Now, a month later, I was waving _hi_ to him. I think I owned Roxas a thank you. "Sorry I took long." He said a in a breathy tone. " I had to talk to my coach about something." _So, he didn't diss me out. That's relieve._ "Oh….that's good. Um, so what do you want?" I asked, getting straight to business. I didn't mean to sound so cold but I didn't know what else to say and I was here to repay him with something, right?

He smirked. "Your not a fun guy are you? Can't we talk before we get in to all that? _Like friends_?" I blushed. "Friends? Well. What do you want to talk about?" He laughed. " Cute blush, Sora. You really get tough." I smiled and at that moment I could feel my body heat up even more than before. "It's really hot out here." Riku frowned, wiping his head. "You want to go and eat in somewhere. I mean.. it'd be cooler …if your hungry." _Like I could say no to you._ He seemed nervous as he said spoke and I could see a bit of vulnerability in him. That vulnerability image would always stick in my head days later. "Oh.. um, yeah. "I said, in almost a squeak. "I mean, yes." "Ok, squeaky. I got just the place." He teased. I followed along with a hidden look of confusion, trying to figure out if this was how I going to repay him. To go out and eat with him. The football star. The guy fit to be a artwork. Riku. "Your taking too long." He smirked and pulled on my hand. I felt his touch and I couldn't breathe for a second. _He's touching me! _

"I swear, you really need to exercise." I frowned. 'Well, I'm sorry I'm not a six pact guy." _Jeez, don't I sound like my brother? _"If we get along, maybe I could help you achieve that but I think I like your chubbiness." He said which made me pout. I quickly stopped. "I am _not_ chubby."He snorted as he led me up to his car with a slow haste. I think he wanted me to be astonished and I was. I gasped at the black Lamborghini that sat in the open parking space. Unharmed and untouched with a new car look. It really did look like something off of a movie as it shined in the sun from a look of a fresh wash and as I sat in, I could see that the seats were red with black leather.

" Like it, I see? I just got it." He said, but he didn't sound like he was bragging. Instead, he had switched back to his mono tune. That made me worried. "You don't sound like you like it." I said, looking at him as he backed the car up. " I do but I don't think I'm mature enough to have this car. These things cost money and I might wreck it." He laughed again and I noticed this was the most I had seen him laugh.. or smile. "I'm too scared to drive." I admitted.

"Scared? Sora, your too cute for words." He said. I pouted than stopped again. I hated pouting, pouting was what gave me the name "Baby lips" in Elementary. I was the blue eyed kid with the baby look and pout and it made me a easy target. I can't tell you how many times Roxas had to jump in a fight for me."Why'd you stop your pout?" He smiled. I blushed because I didn't expect him to notice that. His head was facing the street but he turned to me at a red light. "I just don't like to do it." I said, not trying to say anymore. "Afraid I'll call you cute again?" He teased. I smiled, running my hands through my hair. "No, no. I mean yes. I mean, shut up!" I said, blushing like a tomato. He laughed. "You know, I tried to stop smirking." I laughed this time. "So why are you doing it now?" "I think it makes me look sexy." He smiled a flirty smile at me.

I quickly turned away, facing the side window. _It does. _He pulled the car up to a building surrounded around sand. Stepping out, it seemed the whole island's humidly seemed to build up right here and I had sweat dripping down my face by the time we entered the place. "What is this place?" I asked, breathing deeply. He laughed. I looked at the fake display of a rainforest and suddenly I realized where we were. I clapped my hands in big kid happiness." I can't believe I didn't notice! I love Rainforest café! " I then stopped. _Why would Riku take me here? He could have just got us some fast food or something._

Wait. _Is this a date?! _We didn't wait for our seats like I expected and that made my suspicions' more true. Riku was already guiding me to a table by the time I could comprehend what was happening .I sat down, feeling a bit nervous. "Uh.. so.. nice place. "I said, fidgeting a little. Riku smirked. "Yeah, Roxas said you liked this place." I raised a eyebrow. "Roxas knew about this?"

Riku sighed a deep sign, almost as if he was tired of something before smirking. "Ok, here's the deal." He said in a serious tone making him look older. He paused than talked. "I like you, Sora. A lot. I never had to beg my brother to get someone out of detention but.. you…." I blushed. _H-he's joking. Just out of the blue he says he likes me? Something's wrong with this sentence. _He contued with stutter's that I wasn't use to being that it was him. " When-when.. I got your brother out he kind of figured out why I did it…well, he did…and, this deal.. well, I hate to call it that but he gave me a idea about it" I raised a eyebrow. _Roxas knew and didn't tell me? It is true than..? He likes me? Riku Ishiwaka likes me! _"What's.. what's the deal?" I asked, curious. "To make you mine." He said in a tone that made my face freeze. "W-what does that have to do with n-now?" I stuttered. "Be. My. **Boyfriend**." He stated, ignoring the questioning waitress. "Just for a month. I'll be like a game, we'll see what happens and take it from there."

_A game.. A boyfriend game? _I couldn't take in everything at the moment and paused. "This is a dream." I said, running my hands down my face. "You really want me to be your in the mail boyfriend? I thought I you thought I was weird." He waved the waitress off with irritation on his face. " You think I stared at you because you were weird, don't you?" He questioned. "Well, yeah. You had that smirk on your face and all so I figured.., "He interrupted me, "I smirk because it's a habit like when you blush or pout. And I stared at you because I didn't know what else to do . You were always around someone and I could never get you alone."

"I was around someone today." I stated. "and you still came up." "Well, I couldn't get you alone so I said fuck it and took a chance. In plus, your brother made sure I stayed away from you for a while. He took some time to warm up to me. He said I was bad for your heath but now.. I got you alone. With me. "I looked down, biting on my lip.

My face was moist with sweat, nervousness and pink from flatter. I know I looked like a distraught brunette. "If what you say is true.." I looked at him. _Think about it, Sora. This could change your life. _I paused than answered."I'll make the deal." He raised a shock eyebrow. "You.. really want to ?"He asked, his voice getting soft. "You have a choice, Sora." "Yeah." I suddenly smiled. "I'll be just like a game, right?"

He smiled back. "Yeah, but first I have to test something." I blushed. "W-what?" "I'm just going to kiss you, Sora. Relax." "A test?! Dude, we've just started "dating" !" I said. Riku laughed. "Just kidding. I'm not that freaky, Sora." I breathed a sign of relief before hearing my growling belly. "So, does this mean this is a **date**?" "Yeah, I guess it is. "His green eyes shined as they stared at me and I shivered. "Good because I'm hungry."

**------------------**


	3. Chapter 3

**Riku Ishiwaka**

* * *

I couldn't believe that had worked. Just like that he agreed. I laid my body on the king size bed, trying to calm my excited nerves. I didn't really know how this "deal" would work out. Truthfully, to me it was a bit weird. I kind of wished I had just started slow but here I was. It was done and for the next month Sora would be _mine_. Mine in a way that meant no one could have him in till I fully caught his heart. I knew his feelings for me were there but they were just crushes. My feelings for him kind of exceeded that. I had never met anyone with such beauty and innocence. The way he bite his lips or blushed. He was just like a little kid with the body of a fifteen year old. His blue eyes were so light and wide. Not like the dull green I had. I smiled to myself. "Now that he knows we can get straight to business."_ But what if things go wrong? How the hell are we going to play boyfriend when I barely know anything about him? _I had to actually beg to get information out of his twin about him.

Oh, how Roxas could be a pain in the ass. The way he looked at you made you feel like a bug and he was always sarcastic. _Always_. I don't know how Axel ever feel In love with him. They were so _different_….just like me and Sora. I had to admit I had a coldness about me and could be sarcastic at times. I was a bit cocky at times, a bit over my head while Sora was nervous and kind of with the feeling. Not rushing to fit in with it but I had another date with him Saturday. I would soon get to know more about my brunette boyfriend and this time it was a _real _date_. _It kind of came out unexpectedly, me just sitting there, listening to Sora babble on at the table. He was really a talker when you got him going, actually. Suddenly, out of the blue, I asked him if he wanted a second date. A real date. This date would start off at the gym because as it turns out, he had a feeling of unacceptance toward his own body despite the "I'm not chubby" comments.

I had frowned quickly because I was thinking about a movie date and not one at the gym and also because I didn't have a problem with his body. To me, his body was perfect but it was a date and I didn't mind that. There was a knock at the door suddenly. "What?!" I yelled, not in the mood for interruptions. "Axel is here, Sir." The maid responded. I quickly jumped up. I then realized how badly I wanted to tell Axel about what happened. I opened the door, following the maid toward the living room. To you, this might be weird, having to be escorted to your own living room but the house was so big it wasn't even a house. It was a mansion and there were about three living rooms. As I made way in to the room, I stopped at the sight in front of me. Axel's head was dropping down, facing the floor and I could hear sniffs. I also noticed that his always perfect hair was a mess. It was all over the place, actually. _Is he crying?_ I could sense that something really bad had happened and it made me scared. Scared because I had a feeling of what it might be.

"Axel..what's wrong?" I asked, walking over to him. He didn't speak for a while then he looked up. _He is crying_. His eyes were dripping black eyeliner and his lips looked puffy. This was not Axel, not the Axel I knew. "It happened." He said, looking up from floor to me. "I finally did it." I raised a eyebrow than my eyes went wide._ They broke up. I knew it. _"H-how did that happen?" I asked." You guys were doing just fine." "I-I didn't mean it.. Riku. I really didn't. He just came up…I couldn't help it. I kissed him back…" He said, blubbering like a baby. "Kissed who back?" I questioned, sitting next to him. "Demyx…he.. kissed me and I…Roxas saw us…but Riku, it wasn't like that! Demyx came up to me, I swear. I would never hurt Roxas like that!"

I felt a deep anger hit me as he contued crying. _I knew something was up with Demyx. The way he stared at Axel. It should have been so obvious! _I comforted him, feeling uncomfortable but hiding it. I wasn't use to seeing Axel so weak, so low at the moment. I knew he wouldn't hurt Roxas like that. He loved that blond with his life. I sighed. _So much for good news._

**Roxas Venetianer **

* * *

"Why Axel? I thought you loved me?" I cried, my head buried in to my pillow. I could still see the image in my head. That fucking image. Demyx body was pushed on to Axel's with such care. There lips touching. The lips I use to kiss. The hips that I could only grab. I cried harder because he was one of the few people I thought I could trust. Before him, I only trusted Sora but he had to come in to my life with his care free grin and goofy, red hair He was the main reason of my happiness at times and now, I had nothing to cheer me up. "Fuck you and your bitch, Demyx." I said with venom in my voice. "I'll do fine without you." At the moment, I only wanted to talk to Sora. He was the only one who I could trust now. I grabbed my phone and called him, dialing slowly, almost as if the numbers were memorizing. After three rings he answered. "Hey Roxas!" He cheerfully greeted. "Hey Sora." I dryly said." I..have a problem." "What's the problem?" He asked. "What happened?"

I felt a bit of happiness because of how easy it was for him to understand that something serious had happened and it was all based on my tone. It was one of those twin things that made me so trustworthy in him. "Axel cheated on me." I said, not able to hold back my tear. There was a silence before he talked. "He _cheated_ on you? He..Axel? Oh my gosh… but you both were so…", I quickly interrupted him with anger on my voice, "Don't you fucking understand, Sora?! He only used me!" "I'm..I'm sorry. I just didn't expect him to do that. I'm sorry." I could hear the sadness in his voice and apologized. "I'm sorry, Sora… I'm just mad. I didn't have to curse at you."

"It's ok. I understand and don't worry. I'll be home soon." He said. "Wait!" I yelled, before he decided to hang up. "How was your date?" I asked, knowing this wasn't the moment to ask but still curious. "That's not important right now, Roxas." He said. "I'll be home soon. Love you." He hung up and I felt bad then. This break up wasn't my fault but I felt like it was. I felt like it just ruined Sora' s whole day and I cried some more. I have just encountered my first real love and dealt with the rejection. I think I'll never fall in love, again.

**Axel Schaffer**

**------------------**

I felt so dry at the moment. I had just drunk the last of my Hennessey and still felt so awake. Reno watched me with a look of pity. "Axel, you can't drink yourself to death." He said, grabbing the bottle out of my hands. "What's the point? I won't be missed." I said, my eyes dropping. He sighed. "Axel, you didn't really cheat on him." "But I didn't push Demyx off, did I? Why didn't I, Reno? Because I'm a fucking pathetic cheater…" I said in a hateful tone. Reno rolled his eyes before helping me up, almost falling as I stumbled around. "Axel, damn it, you know you have school in the morning. I feel your depression but you can't miss any more days. You know you'll be expelled." I smirked. I could give a hell about being expelled. That way Roxas wouldn't see my face. He could find someone better. _He should find someone better. _Reno struggled to lay me down on my bed. At the moment, my body still was desperate for that drunk high.

It was the only thing that would make me feel good and Reno, being so use to me, could see that. He figured I'd try to sneak out so he locked the door, leaving me in my dark room. "Goodnight." He said before he shut the door and that was it. I had no choice but to wait for the morning. I stared at the wall, bored and dizzy. It was twelve am and I still was awake. I couldn't sleep. I had spent half the day at Riku's place, crying my ass off before leaving. I could still see the hate on Riku's face every time I mentioned Demyx and as I much as I wanted to feel it too, I couldn't. I didn't love Demyx but when he kissed me it made sense. Demyx was in love with me and I never knew. He had been forced to watch us, faking his feelings, his happiness. I could actually feel his pain but I wish it wasn't me he loved. I had always thought he Zexion were better together.

_They have that chemistry. Why doesn't Demyx see that? _I stopped thinking and stared at the clock laying on the dresser. It think it was around two am when I fell asleep.

……

When I woke up, It was around five am. I ripped the cord of the alarm clock off and stumbled in to the bathroom." My head fucking hurts." I grumbled as I washed my face. Looking in the mirror I felt a shock. My face was pasty and pale. My hair was hanging in a mop down my back and my eyes were covered in smeary black eyeliner that was hanging on my cheeks like an odd blush. I scared myself as I washed the eyeliner off. My hands were so mechanical that I felt unreal. I wasn't myself today and that alone reminded me of Roxas. "Today is not my day." I muttered as I tied my hair up. I wasn't in a dress up mood and my non-skinny jeans let anyone know I wasn't. I walked In to the kitchen and stared at the fridge before I decided I wasn't hungry.

Instead, I threw up in the sink and brushed my teeth in till they bleed. Reno called me from downstairs, letting me know Riku was here to pick me up and I spit the blood down the sink. I walked out the house with a smirk, acting like my usual cocky self but as I slid in to the car, I saw there was no need to pretend. Riku knew it all. I hated how he observed me. I hated how oberservant he was but he was my best friend. He would know. He didn't ask me no silly question like, "Am I ok?". No. That wasn't Riku's style and he could tell I wasn't. He just drove, letting the music be the only sound in the car. It was some techno crap that I wasn't a fan of and it busted out of the speakers. I swear, we looked like a gay parade as the car passed onlookers. "I'm skipping gym. "I said, out of the blue. "I figured. That's the only class you two share." He simply stated. Silence. "Hey, Riku…" I said, looking at him. "I know about you and Sora. Namine called me some time last night and told me." He didn't say anything, he just shrugged. "Yeah." I frowned. "So, you aren't excited or giddy gay?" I questioned.

Riku laughed a little. "Ok, yeah I am. We actually have a date this Saturday." I smiled. "Glad you guys are doing well." I refused to cry and looked out the window._ Oh, I need a beer right now. _We pulled up to the school and I sighed before stepping out. I hated how everyone stared at us when we arrived. It sucked being so popular sometimes and I could see my girls stare at me with flirty smiles. _Even at my worst I'm still sexy._ I walked by, ignoring them and the on looking guys. Riku followed along and we entered the building. I expected Riku to go to my locker with me but instead he dragged me to another hallway and then it hit me. We were going to Demyx locker. "Riku, come on. Not now." I begged. I could see Demyx from the corner of my eye and felt my body heat up. Riku was going to punch him, I could see it in his face. Zexion jumped in the front of Demyx with awaiting eyes, ready to fight for his unsuspecting lover.

"Move out of the way. This is between him and Axel." Riku demanded. "Then why are you here?" Zexion questioned, not showing a hint of fear. "To make sure the point gets across to your whore boyfriend." "Riku, please." I begged. "He's not my boyfriend." Zexion dryly said. "But you wish he was." Riku said with a all knowing smirk. Zexion's face got red with anger and his fist clenched. "Thanks to him, Axel and Roxas broke up. All because your whore couldn't keep his feelings under wrap." Riku sneered. He knew Zexion wouldn't dare fight him, he was too muscular and knew too many people. Riku had him like a puppet. Riku turned to Demyx. "I want to punch you so damn bad but I won't. Just know, I got something coming for you, tramp."

I couldn't take the humiliation Demyx was going through and my hangover was ever still present. I decided to speak up. "Look, Riku. Demyx doesn't deserve that. I should have paid more attention. It's my fault." I said, my eyes turned to Demyx frightened face. I stepped to him, suddenly, showing that I had no hate. "Demyx, I love you but like a brother. I'm sorry that I didn't see how you felt but I don't love you like that." His eyes began to moist. "But why him? What does that blond have that I don't? I've known you longer, I've helped you through everything. I've always loved you!" His face showed anger and rejection. "Why him and not me? _I love you more!" _I looked at Zexion, his eyes hiding the sadness of the words said, and then looked at Demyx. "Someone here loves you better. They can treat you better. You just haven't saw it."

Demyx eyes widened as I hugged him. I couldn't stand seeing his face, flowing with tears of confusion and quickly walked away, Riku at my lead. I could only hope that Demyx understood my message.

**-----------------**


	4. Chapter 4

**Roxas Venetianer**-

* * *

It had only been two days, _two days,_ and already it felt like a month seen we had broke up. Every picture of me and him were hidden. His name erased off my phone. Even the sniff of his cologne on my clothes were washed and gone_. _I was literally trying hard to take away something that had been in my life for months in two days. That didn't mean I didn't get my unexpected looks at the red head on and off. Yet, it was too little to speak off. I shrugged that away, though. That was good for me. That way I wouldn't feel that anger coming up my skin. The disgust I felt when I saw him make a small smile. He didn't deserve happiness after using me like that. Making me believe in him after so many shitty things I had done to please him.I _would not_ let him know he was a problem to me, though. I was too stubborn to show it and I gave a damn who said it. If I heard his name I'd pass him off like a bug. If Riku brought him up, I'd tell him to "_Shut the fuck up_." I had even become annoyed of Sora. Suddenly, I was beginning to hate how Riku was taking control of him now. It was too soon.

_Ok..let me step back._

Maybe not control but he was having an influence on him. He was beginning to convince him that Axel was innocent, managed to convince him that I was taking things too far. He was even wrapping his hands around Sora, like a present he had just received._ A present that should never be returned used_. I was a bit happy of their progress but it was too fast and Riku and I had always had a rocky relationship. _As long as Sora is happy_. I checked my phone, secretly wishing something interesting would happen. I looked out the window with a sigh, my back leaning against the was a sunny Wednesday, around five pm and here I was; in my gym shorts with a white t-shirt on. My messy, blond hair was hiding my eyes and my hands were on my head. I think I looked like a something off of a poster but Yuffie did tease me about my, as she says "perfect" looks. "Roxas! Roxas!' Sora yelled, running in the room with a bright smile. I looked at him with a smirk.

I had a high feeling he was going to blush about something Riku did and forced interest. "What happened now?" He paused before answering. " Nothing." He smiled, scooting in my seat. "I just had to see how you would act." I rolled my eyes. I wish Sora wouldn't be so happy around me. He was always so cheerful, even when it was a rainy day. He just thought the smell of rain was so grand. "Sora, can you act bubbly with Namine or someone else.. maybe someone not like me?" I questioned. He frowned at me. "Roxas, I'm so tired of your moody attitude! You need to have some fun, you know." I looked at him, waiting for some dumb place he had chosen. I was thinking Chucky Cheese or such. "Riku's having a party tonight. We need to go." Sora said. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, surprised.

_Does he really think he can convince me to come to some dumb party?_ He could tell I was not impressed and began to plead. "Pleaseeee come! I know you're sad but we need to have some fun out and again." "Why do I need to come again, Sora? You'll be fine without me. You're a big kid now." I said, dryly. He pouted, something he was beginning to do more and more despite his past hate of it. "Fine...fuck it. I'll go." I said. He smiled. "_Whew_! That's good because Hayner and Namine are coming over in two hours. We're going to dress you up!" I looked at him."You planned this, didn't you?" I questioned. He nodded with a sheepish smile. "We knew you couldn't be locked up for long. There's no way a guy who can drink 6 cups of hard alcohol resist a party."

…………………**.**

"I look stupid."I frowned at the skinny jeans that squeezed at my balls. "I feel uncomfortable, I want something else." Namine giggled. "Roxas, you look cute." Hayner hid a laugh and snorted. "Yeah, _real sexy_." "Shut up. Roxas looks fine. See, we look like twins!" Sora smiled, showing off his identical outfit. I scowled. "I hate these pants. This shirt is too girlish. I want my shorts back." "Roxas, you can't keep dressing like you just came out of bed. You need a hot new look." Namine said, pinching my jeans. "Nice and tight." _I hate these skinny jeans! _Suddenly, I stormed out the room, coming back in a pair of dark gym shorts. I didn't care what they said, I liked the freedom and ignored Sora's annoyed look. "Roxas, you're a five year old sometimes." He said with his arms crossed.

"Roxas is just a stubborn guy. If he wants to be himself, let him." Hayner said, drinking his iced tea with mixed alcohol slowly. _That's the problem. I'm being myself .I'm too predictable. I needed to be someone else. Something Axel wouldn't remember._

I hated following people or being wrong so I scowled. With an annoyed look, I looked at the skinny jeans and sighed. "I'll wear them." Sora held them up with glory as I snatched them out his hands and grumbled. After squeezing in to the small jeans, I suggested the high tops Sora had hidden for special occasions. I was never a fan of high tops, actually but I had seen many people wear them. They were bright colored and retro looking. They were the 80's look everyone went for. Namine smiled as I stood up in them and examined my outfit. A simple, V cut white short sleeve, some Dark skinny jeans and bright high tops. All I was missing was the black vest, which was placed on me not too short of our arrival. The party was held at a mansion of a place called Riku's house. It seemed so exclusive that people had actually strolled up wearing five inch heels and black sunglasses when as Sora pointed out, it was just a random party.

I hated to admit I was impressed but I was. I had never been to a party like this and for once, I found some use in Riku. There was a crowd of people around us, too many to even guess and we struggled to get in to the back of the house. Of course, with the assistance of Sora, who had been to this place yesterday we made it. That's where the pool was and where I would soon found out, Axel. I didn't see him at first. Instead, I stood by Namine. We had a decent crowd around us, anyway. Yuffie and Pence stood around us as we made up subjects to hide that fact that we were bored. Then it extended. Leon showed up with a half bottle of Scotch and that's when things got fun. Not to mention his new buddy, who happen to be no other than our photography teacher, Cloud .You could tell they were wasted because they kept stumbling

g and leaning in a drunken way in each other's ears, only to make non English slurs.

The music was high and techno so I could barely hear them when they did make sense. _Axel told me Riku was a techno dork ._I felt a deep feeling of weirdness as that thought when through my head. I wish I didn't come suddenly and had stayed home, eating chips and watching the Animal Channel. It hit me, then, that Axel might be here, mocking me with his sex appeal and sway. He might stare at me, probably drunk and cocky. Looking me down. It scared me and intimidated me and I stared at the Scotch bottle with interest. It seemed like half an hour had passed and we were passing bottles and joints while sitting on the outdoor chairs by the pool. People were getting live then and we could see people being shoved in to the pool and half naked ladies with huge breast dancing on the balcony. At that time, I was so laid back that I had forgotten that I was soaking wet and my shirt was off. I had taken it off when Leon had shoved me in the pool and it laid on the floor, wet and dirty. I didn't even notice Sora was gone in till he walked up with an amused looking Riku.

"You guys look high." He smirked. Namine, who only drunk little, had taken too much and she giggled and hiccupped. "Riku, you look so pale right n-now." Leon laughed and leaned on Yuffie, who was shirtless herself and wore a blue bra as a top. That's when Axel appeared. He had a drink in his hand but he looked more maintained than me. Instead of my on and off face, his had an uncomfortable emotion displayed. I felt nervous for a minute before letting my new found drunk confidence take me over. "You guys want a drink?" I asked with a flirty smile, holding the bottle up. "It'll make you forget your name…" Sora walked up to me and examined my face. He was not at all pleased that I was high _and_ drunk. "_What _is your name?" I thought about it before responding, "Sora." Riku laughed. "You guys are so fucked up right now!" I laughed before groping on to some other guy I had no idea was. I just knew he was light skin and gorgeous.

I whispered something in to his ear before sucking on it. Sora quickly sat me up and stood me up. "You're going home."He frowned. "No!"I said, pouting. "I'm t-too horny." Axel's face turned red and Riku could tell that Sora was embarrassed. "I'll help you take him home, Sora." Riku said, his eyes danced with excitement from the drunken experience I displayed. He turned to Axel, who seemed lost to the moment. "You coming?" It was a question that should have not been asked to him. Anyone but him but he did it anyway. Axel didn't even pause, " Yeah, I'll come. I'm not feeling too much in the mood for a drink now." He said as he dipped his alcohol out. When I heard his voice, I noticed he wasn't drunk at all. He would remember _everything_. Riku and Sora helped me walk through the house and guided me in to the black Cadillac before sliding in.

Everything seemed to happen so fast that my mind was slowing down. I could barely comprehend everything I had just said. "I'm sorry..Roxas had never been this..way before." Sora said, staring at me with concern. I smirked and decided to give them a little show, starting with Axel."What the fuck you looking at?" I smirked, staring at Axel who's eyes were on me. "You think I'm a pile of shit don't you, asshole?" There a tense feeling in the air, suddenly and Axel looked down."Roxas, calm down." Sora said, patting my hands. "No! He cheated on me! You..know.. I gave him everything. I trusted him…" I turned back to him . "I f-fucking loved you, you know that you idiot?!" That did it."Open the door." Axel said, softly. "I shouldn't have came..I knew I shouldn't have." "This is nowhere near your house..we can't ", Axel interrupted Riku, "Open the fucking door!" Riku frowned but told the driver to stop and Axel stepped out. I gave him the middle finger as the car sped off, leaving him by the Destiny Island Beach at 12 am.

----------------


	5. Chapter 5

**Demyx Takur**

**----------------**--

I knew what I did was wrong. I knew he loved Roxas but I loved Axel more than that blond could. I stared at Zexion with sad eyes. He thought taking me out to eat would cheer me up but the cheesy hamburgers lost their magic at second bite. I picked at the fries. "Demyx..you need to move on. You can't get depressed over what you can't have." I smirked. "If that blond hadn't stepped in.."I stopped. "I know..I know.." Zexion expression softened. "What do you even see in him? He's a cocky asshole." I laughed. _But I love that cocky asshole. _

"I guess I'm drawn to it…" Zexion frowned. "If I acted that way would you love me?" I stopped smiling. The question threw me off. "I don't know.." He got serious. "What if I told you I..loved you?" I stopped thinking. At that moment I felt confused. "But you don't so"-He interrupted me-"but I do.I love you Demyx..I love you so much." I stared at his face. A pause."Why..why would you love me? Why now did you decide to tell me?"

He stared down. "Because..I want..you to forget about him.." I rubbed my face. "I can't..deal with this..I don't know.." Zexion looked out the window. His eyes showing sadness. The lunch was ruined after that and we sat in silence, picking at our food. I could feel my mind racing. I didn't know if I felt for him like that.

I never saw it like that before but..that didn't mean it couldn't happen. Leaving out the small restaurant I could feel his hurt. I was hurting him by loving someone who would never love me. I grabbed his hand."I'm..I'm not saying I don't..feel for you but it's too soon for me to forget." He smiled a sad smile before giving me a quick kiss on my lips. "When you're ready to forget about him come to me..."


End file.
